Preps, Guys And Everything In Between
by Wiccan-Rocker15
Summary: I sorta rewrote this. I'm the same author as the first one, but I erased it from my other account. This is the story of Sakura and her normal teenage life with her not so normal crush and friends.
1. Yuji Murakami

Chrissy: sighs I do not own Card Captor Sakura. But if I did, there'd be a lot more Sakura-Syaoran-Eriol moments and more emphasis on Yukito and Touya!! Oh, and Kero would be in EVERY shot!! MAWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Sakura: Uhhhh……yeah….

Chapter 1: Yuji Murakami  
  
Blah Blah Blah, thought Sakura Kinomoto as she sat through another day of  
  
class at her school, Lincoln Jr. High. She checked her watch for the third time since  
  
class had started. "Twenty minutes still?!" she thought unhappily. Slyly she reached  
  
under her seat searching for her notebook.  
  
"I hope," boomed a voice above her," your not planning on drawing in the middle of  
  
my lesson."  
  
Slowly, she picked up her head and smiled innocently. It was Mrs. Rosaki, her English  
  
teacher.  
  
"Never!" she replied, "Why, I'm shocked you would ever imply such a thing! I'd  
  
never miss a second of this riveting discussion! Now....what were we talking about  
  
again?" she replied coyly. Everyone bust into laughter and Sakura happily leaned  
  
back in her chair with a satisfied smile.  
  
(A/N: Sakura: Hey! I would never do that!!! Me:Ahhhahahaha! nervous laughter  
  
Sorry!! It's a fan fic! It doesn't have to be true!! Sakura: But you're making me seem  
  
like a bad girl!! Me: Hey!!!! I say stuff like that all the time to my teachers! Does that  
  
mean I'm bad? Sakura: Uhhh, YA!!! Me: Heeey!! Be nice!)  
  
"Very funny Miss Kinomoto." replied her teacher, "Perhaps, you would like to tell it to  
  
me again in detention tonight?"  
  
"That's quite alright. I'm sure you'll be quite entertained with your regular cast of  
  
characters." Sakura replied glancing at her friend Takashi Yamazaki, a permanent  
  
fixture in Detention Hall, since he was always telling lies. The final bell rung and  
  
Sakura gathered her books and slid from her chair. She scanned the hallway for  
  
Tomoyo, her best friend since the beginning of the year. Sakura spotted Tomoyo at  
  
her locker and made a bee line towards her. She was half way down the hall way  
  
when she ran into Chiharu Mihara, another friend. She and Chiharu had just begun  
  
talking in the third-nine-weeks, but they were close friends already.  
  
"Hey Sakura!" shouted Chiharu, though they were one foot away from each other,  
  
"What's up?! Wasn't Mr. Cantonas Math test deadly?"  
  
"Uh huh. Have you seen Yuji today?" asked Sakura with a dreamy look in her eyes.  
  
(A/N: Me: This name MIGHT sound familiar to someone, it's cuz I stole it from this  
  
magazine article about some Japanese artist, that's his brothers name. Sakura:  
  
Awwww!!! Naughty naughty!!! Me: :P Sakura: )  
  
"You are sooo obsessed!" giggled Chiharu, "Yeah, I've seen him, he's at his locker,  
  
right over there." Chiharu nodded towards him with a smile.  
  
"Maybe you should try talking to him?" she suggested. Sakura blushed and looked  
  
towards him. Sakura thought of the day in Social Studies when Meiling told Yuji about  
  
Sakura. He had smiled broadly. He was a really great guy. He didn't embarrass or tease  
  
her about it. He didn't tell anyone, which made Sakura happy, she knew she could trust  
  
him with the secret.  
  
"Bye Sakura!" shouted Chiharu as they reached her locker.  
  
"Uh, bye Chiharu." replied Sakura while poking at her ear, "see ya to marrow."  
  
Sakura walked up to Tomoyo and tapped her on the shoulder. She didn't turn around  
  
and Sakura soon noticed why. Tomoyo had had a crush on Eriol Hiragizawa since "that  
  
faithful day in art class", as Tomoyo called it, when they were assigned to the same table  
  
and right now, he and his normal mob of friends were walking by.  
  
"He's soooo cute!" sighed Tomoyo " and.."  
  
"So perfect!" finished Sakura impersonating Tomoyo.  
  
"Ha ha." replied Tomoyo while rolling her eyes.  
  
"Well its the truth! You act all floaty when he comes around!"  
  
"No I don't! Well, maybe I do, but I think I'm gonna move on." laughed Tomoyo.  
  
"Besides, you cant forget about Takashi!" added Sakura.  
  
Tomoyo rolled her eyes and let out a huge sigh. Tomoyo had been going out with  
  
Sakuras friend Takashi for about two weeks and according to Tomoyo, they were perfect  
  
for each other. Sakura didn't know why, but she thought it was a horrible mix. Tomoyo  
  
was a bubbly girl who shared Sakura love for mangas and hot guys, she listened to lots  
  
of different styles of music and was very emotional. While Takashi was very stiff and  
  
unemotional, and to top it off, he was a preppy! Sakura could sit for hours naming  
  
their differences, but lately, as Sakura had predicted, things were going down hill for  
  
them.  
  
"Lets change the subject." replied Tomoyo "Have you talked to Yuji yet?"  
  
"Nope, and I don't think I'll ever gather the courage to either."  
  
"Why not? You guys got along so well before all of this started."  
  
"I know, but I get this strange feeling whenever I try to talk to him. Its like, I'm afraid he'll  
  
laugh at me or just walk away and ignore me if I try to approach him."  
  
"Hmmmm, I guess that would depress me too." replied Tomoyo. "Well, listen, you gotta  
  
hurry if we wanna make it to the bus in time!"  
  
"Okay, I'll hurry. I've almost got everything in my bag anyway!" laughed Sakura.


	2. A Depressed Friend

Chapter 2: A Depressed Friend  
  
On their way down the hall Sakura and Tomoyo ran into Kathryn. Kathryn was very  
  
strange. She had transferred from America in the beginning of the year and had become  
  
good friends with Sakura and Tomoyo.  
  
"Hey Kath!" yelled Sakura.  
  
Kathryn turned to the sound of Sakuras voice.  
  
"Oh, hey Sakura, hey Tomoyo!" replied Kathryn as she smiled and waved.  
  
"Are you gonna walk with us?"  
  
"Wish I could but I got fencing practice to go to and its it the oppisite direction."  
  
"Ok, see you tomorrow!"  
  
"No you wont nitwit, today's Friday!" replied Kathryn laughing.  
  
"Oh, yeah!! Hee hee!" giggled Sakura.  
  
(A/N: Me: Sowwy! I'm not as smart as I sound! Sakura: Then you must be pretty dumb! Me:  
  
Hey!!! Not funny! -- Sakura: Yeah it was!! Me: Anyways, like I was saying before I  
  
was so RUDELY interrupted!!!! I don't remember the Japanese school year, so, sorry! lol!! )  
  
The girls took their usual seat in the back on the bus as it rumbled down the  
  
smooth, newly paved road. Hmmmm, something's weird about this, Sakura thought, whys  
  
it so quiet? Sakura thought for a second and it hit her, Tomoyo was usually jabbering  
  
away by now.  
  
"Hello? Earth to Tomoyo! What's up with you?" asked Sakura as she waved her hand in  
  
front of her.  
  
"Oh, What?" she replied.  
  
"What's up with you?"  
  
"Oh, its nothing really."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yeah." She replied with a forced smile.  
  
"Umm, ok, we're at your house."  
  
"Yeah, bye, I'll call you, k?"  
  
"Sure."


	3. Touya & Yukito

Chapter 3: Touya &Yukito  
  
Hmmmm, Sakura wondered as she walked in the front door, where's Touya?  
  
Usually he's here to pick on me.  
  
"Touya? Where are you?" she wondered aloud as she wandered upstairs.  
  
"Touya?" she asked outside his door. There was no answer so she walked in.  
  
Right there on his bed, she saw Touya and their neighbor, Yukito Tsukishiro,  
  
making out!  
  
(A/N: Sakura: AAACCK!!!! I WALK IN ON THEM?! Me: rereads what I wrote  
  
Uhh, yep! It would seem so!)  
  
"Don't you know how to knock?!" he shouted.  
  
"Uhh Uhh....."  
  
"GO! NOW!"  
  
She slammed the door and ran to her room laughing.  
  
"Wow!! Touya has a boyfriend?!" she wondered aloud as she fell onto her bed.  
  
"Sakura? Where are you? Touya?"  
  
Sakura immediately jumped up. It was dad! She ran to the stairs just as he started  
  
climbing them.  
  
"Hi dad!"  
  
"Hey Sakura, where's Touya?"  
  
"Oh, go ahead down, and I'll get him!"  
  
"Hurry up, I don't feel like cooking, were going out to eat."  
  
"Okay dad," replied Sakura as she thought for a second, "Oh, dad, I almost forgot,  
  
Touya and Yuki are studying together."  
  
"Where at?"  
  
"In his room."  
  
"Is the door open?"  
  
"Yep, I can see them right now, Touyas sitting on the floor, and Yukis on the bed."  
  
"Okay, tell him he's welcome to join us."  
  
"Okay! Oh, dad, I forgot to tell you, my windows sticking again, will you please fix  
  
it tonight so I can get some sleep? Last night the cold air kept blowing in and I  
  
practically froze!"  
  
"Okay hun, I'll have Touya help me as soon as we get home."  
  
Sakura hurried over to Touyas door and threw it open. They were still making  
  
out. Yuki jerked his head up and stared up at her blankly.  
  
"What did I say?! Leave us alone!"  
  
"Ha! You should be thanking me! I just saved your skin!"  
  
"Whadya mean?"  
  
"Dads home."  
  
Touya eyes widened, "What did you say?"  
  
"I told him you two were studying with your door open."  
  
"Thank you Cherry!" laughed Yuki.  
  
(A/N: Me: Little known fact: That's actually one of my nicknames!!! My nicknames  
  
are Cherry, Suga, Skittles, and Chrissy! Sakura: Think ya got enough? -- Me:  
  
Nope!! )  
  
She really loved Yuki, and he was the only one who Sakura ever let call her that.  
  
"No problem Yuki, but I have one question, why him?" she asked pointing to  
  
Touya. Yuki just laughed and stroked Sakuras hair as he stood and went over to  
  
give Touya another kiss.  
  
"Eww! I don't wanna she that!" she replied pointing to them. This time they both  
  
laughed.


	4. Syaoran

Chapter 4: Syaoran  
  
"Touya, you have to help me fix your sisters window tonight." said dad  
  
once they  
  
set foot in the front door after dinner.  
  
"I can't, I gotta walk Yuki home." Touya replied.  
  
"I can do it!" shouted Sakura. "I can walk Yuki home!"  
  
"Yeah, let your sister do it." replied dad.  
  
Touya sent Sakura a death glare and she smiled in response.  
  
"Come on Yuki!" laughed Sakura as she pulled on his hand. Yuki put her gloves  
  
back on and grasped Sakuras hand.  
  
"Okay, lets go" he replied while smiling.  
  
"I know why you wanted to walk me home." Yuki announced knowingly  
  
when they got half way across the snowy white lawn.  
  
"Huh?" replied Sakura.  
  
"It's because of Syaoran, isn't it?"  
  
(Sakura: Don't you mean TOMMY?! Me: ACCCCCKKKKK!!!! You were reading my  
  
diary again!!!! Sakura: Yep!!! I will quote some, "He's goth and Wiccan and  
  
loves anime, JUST LIKE ME!!!! He's PERFECT!!! He's a GOD!!!" Me: AAAACK!!!!!  
  
covers her mouth ZIP IT!!!! Sakura: If I may quote Tomoyo, laughs like  
  
Tomoyo hohohohohohohoho!!!)  
  
Sakura blushed and smiled. It was true. Syaoran was Yuki's cousin who had just  
  
come to live with them, he was 15, the same age as Sakura. Sakura thought he  
  
was just as cute as Yuji, maybe cuter. She remembered the day she first met  
  
him.  
  
She had been sitting in class on a Monday morning. Worst day of all, she  
  
thought. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.  
  
"Hold for a moment students." Mrs. Rosaki replied.  
  
Everyone started talking. Sakura and Tomoyo talked about a cute guy they had  
  
spotted at the mall.  
  
"He was FAAH-INE!" laughed Sakura.  
  
"Yeah, I know! I can't believe we got his number!"  
  
"Lets call him!"  
  
"What do we say, 'Hello, can I talk to the hottie from the mall please?' I can just  
  
imagine!"  
  
"I guess you're right!" laughed Sakura.  
  
"Okay, thanks, we'll make him feel right at home!" everyone heard Mrs. Rosaki  
  
say.  
  
She and a dark haired boy entered the room. Sakura stared in amazement. He  
  
was the hottest guy she had EVER seen. She looked into his piercing green eyes  
  
and noticed he was staring at her too. She blushed and looked away.  
  
"Oh god! Its a GOTH!" whispered Kimia Shujoui, one of the head preps.  
  
"Eww! Goths are weird! He's probably some freakish devil worshiper!" replied  
  
Kimia's friend Helia Kingotou as they both bust into fits of giggles.  
  
Sakura sent them both a death glare and whispered, "Shut up Barbies, you don't  
  
know him. How can you say that?"  
  
"Ba-r-bie? What do you mean Barbie?!"  
  
"Oh just shut up you preppies."  
  
"Ugh! As if!"  
  
"Girls? Is there something you would like to share with the class?" snapped Mrs.  
  
Rosaki.  
  
"No, sorry." they all replied in unison.  
  
"Fine, fine. Now, class, this is Syaoran. He just transferred from China. Class, say  
  
hi to Syaoran."  
  
The room was filled with scattered murmurs of hellos, heys, and what's ups.  
  
"Yeah, uh, can I sit now?" Syaoran asked.  
  
A few people snickered and some just rolled their eyes.  
  
"Okay, Syaoran, you can sit, ummmm, right there, between Sakura and  
  
Tomoyo."  
  
"Sure, okay. I get to sit between two beautiful ladies, thanks Roaski." replied  
  
Syaoran winking at Sakura and Tomoyo. Tomoyo giggled, but Sakura just stared  
  
in awe.  
  
That night, on the bus, she noticed a beautiful dark light entering the bus door  
  
from the corner of her eye. She looked up and saw Syaoran. She couldn't  
  
believe he rode her bus. The piece that topped it off, was his pentacle  
  
necklace. She wondered why she hadn't noticed it before. Not many people  
  
knew this, but Sakura herself was Wiccan. She sighed and remembered how  
  
tongue tied she would get when she tried to talk to him.  
  
"Hey, you're in my class. Sakura, right?" he asked as he sat in her seat with her.  
  
"Y-yeah, hi."  
  
"Is that Good Charlotte?" Syaoran asked, overhearing Sakuras CD player.  
  
Sakura silently nodded in awe.  
  
"Awesome! I love them! Can I listen?"  
  
Sakura nodded and handed him her CD player. Syaoran listened to Sakuras  
  
second favorite song, The Anthem, and gave it back smiling.  
  
"Thanks! I love that song!" Syaoran exclaimed leaning back in the seat.  
  
"Uh, um, have you heard Bloody Valentine?" Sakura asked blushing madly.  
  
"Yeah, I have, it's good."  
  
"Yeah, it's my favorite song."  
  
(A/N: Me: That's my fave song!! lol!! Sakura: Duh!)  
  
"Really? Mine too!"  
  
"Cool." Sakura nodded trying to act as cool as she could.  
  
The next day, Sakura had brought in a copy of Life Styles Of The Rich And  
  
Famous and practically threw it at him in hurry. She didn't want him to see her  
  
blushing.  
  
(A/N: Me: ACCCCK!!!! I WISH I WAS REALLY THAT BRAVE!!!!!! Sakura: Me  
  
too!!!)  
  
"Wow, is this for me?" He asked.  
  
Sakura blushed and nodded.  
  
"Thanks alot! You rock!"  
  
She quickly walked back to her seat and sat down with a huge grin.  
  
I rock, she thought to herself, Syaoran thinks I rock! Wow!  
  
"Well, you caught me." Sakura admitted to Yuki, blushing. "I like Syaoran.  
  
He's great. He's just so cool and nice and cute and I don't know, he's just  
  
perfect!" giggled Sakura dancing in circles.  
  
Yuki smiled, "I bet Syaoran would love to hear that." he replied as he reached  
  
his front door.  
  
Sakura looked at him puzzled.  
  
Yuki opened the door and shouted, "SYAORAN! I'M HOME!"  
  
"Okay Yuki, I was just about to call over to Sakuras and ask if you were there!"  
  
Yuki motioned for her to step inside for a second.  
  
Sakura looked around in awe. She had seen Yuki's house before, but with  
  
Syaoran there, it seemed different. It was like the home of a god! Sakura ran  
  
her hand over the table next to the door. Syaoran had probably touched this  
  
very table. Sakura smiled. It felt like tiny bolts of electric shooting up her fingers.  
  
She liked it.  
  
"Syaoran! How do you know the number over there?" asked Yuki interrupting her  
  
thoughts.  
  
"Uhh, umm, uhhhh..." Syaoran stammered, "None of your business!"  
  
"Hey Syaoran, come here for a second, I want you to say hi to someone."  
  
Sakura looked up at Yuki blushing madly just as Syaoran walked out to the top  
  
of stairs landing and looked down. His eyes widened as he looked at Sakura.  
  
"Oh! Hey Sakura." said Syaoran, obviously trying to act cool.  
  
"Ummm, uhh, umm."  
  
Yuki poked Sakura softly.  
  
"Hey Syaoran." replied Sakura as she felt the heat of her cheeks.  
  
"I was just listening to that CD you made me."  
  
Yuki cast Sakura a knowing glance.  
  
"Oh, I hope you like it.... anyways, um, I gotta get home, it's 10:30 and I haven't  
  
done my homework yet."  
  
"Yeah, I gotta practice my guitar."  
  
"Yeah, umm, see ya Syaoran."  
  
"Yeah, see ya in school tomorrow Sakura."  
  
"Bye Cherry." smiled Yuki.  
  
"Bye Yuki." replied Sakura as she stepped out into the freezing winter night.  
  
Wow, thought Sakura, I actually said hi to Syaoran! Sakura danced around in  
  
the white snow with Syaorans words ringing in her ears.  
  
(A/N: nervous laugh On the risk of sounding like a geek, I did the same thing  
  
as her, dancing in the snow, after something like this happened between me  
  
and my ex boyfriend Nathan, lol!! Sakura: Cough geek cough Me: :P Not  
  
funny!)


	5. School

Chrissy: Okay! Chapter 5 is up!! Yay!

Sakura: FINALLY! Hey! Wait a second! This story is also published under PinkSakuraBunny! OO YOU STOLE IT!!!!

Chrissy: NUH UH!!! That was my old name!! But I thought everyone would be confused, so I put it under my new name!

Sakura: Suuuuuuuure……. --;;

Chapter 5:

Beep. Beep. Beep.

Sakura rolled over and smacked her alarm clock and rolled back over to go to sleep.

"Sakura! Wake up!" Kero shouted.

"Mmmmmm Hmmmhp Mpf" Sakura mumbled.

"Sakura!"

"Five more minutes…." she mumbled sleepily.

"Oh, hello Syaoran! Syaoran! What are you doing! Put some clothes on!" Kero shouted.

"WHAT?!" Sakura screamed as she bolted up and looked around.

"You pervert! Well that got you up!" laughed Kero.

"Meanie…. Tricking me like that….. " Sakura mumbled as she got out of bed.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura sat down and put on her headphones. Leaning back, she blasted AFI and sighed. It was way to early. Feeling someone sit next to her, she looked over and her eyes widened. It was Syaoran!

"Hi Sakura. You don't mind if I sit here, do you?" he asked sitting down and not waiting for a reply. Sakura was speechless. She turned her head to hide her blushing and continued to listen to her music. A bit of hot air hit her and she moved her eyes to see what it was. It was Syaoran. He was leaning so close to her she could feel his breath. What was he doing? She looked over at him wide-eyed.

"Oh, uh, I'm sorry. I was trying to hear your CD player….I was curious about the music…." he said blushing slightly. Sakura began to blush. I didn't think it was possible, she thought, but he looks even cuter when he's blushing!

"It's AFI….Sing The Sorrow." she said as she paused it.

"What's the name of that song?" he asked curiously.

"Silver And Cold. It's my favorite…"Sakura replied self consciously.

"Wow. That beat sounds awesome. Plus," he said as he looked her the eyes smiling, "if you like it, it's gotta be good." This isn't a boy, she thought, this is a god

****

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Miss Kinomoto? Miss Kinomoto!"

"Huh? What?" Sakura looked up hearing her name. It was Rosaki.

"Miss Kinomoto, what's the answer to number six?" Mrs. Roaski asked.

"Uhh, New Hampshire?" she guessed.

"Six time eight equals New Hampshire? Miss Kinomoto, we're in math class, not social studies. Try to pay attention. Syaoran, do you have the answer?"

"Sorry Roaski, I got New Hampshire too." he replied with a coy smile.

"Very funny. It seems Miss Kinomoto and Mr. Li were studying out of the same book. Now, who can answer the math question?" She replied looking away. Sakura looked over at Tomoyo and blushed as Tomoyo giggles. Sakura couldn't help but look back at Syaoran who was doodling in his notebook absent mindedly.

****

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chrissy: Okay, that's it for now!

Sakura: Kinda boring.

Chrissy: GRRRRRR! IT IS 1:00 AM AND I'M SICK! I DON'T CARE IF IT'S BORING! AT LEAST IT'S DONE!!!!

Sakura: hides Sorry! Sorry!

Bit: looks at readers Hello there. If you have been around Neopets and anywhere near Aylees Anime Guild, then you already know about me, but for those who don't, hello, my names Bit. I'm Chrissy other half. For those needing a visual, I'm often told I look a lot like Motoko, from Love Hina. Anyways, my job, pretty much, is to make sure she points to Chrissy Doesn't go over the edge. Anyways, I guess I'm the smart one. Doing spell checks and all. Anyways, I will be persistent with Chrissy to get the next chapter up, so, until then, farewell.


End file.
